


Through the Orb

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Atlantis (UK TV), Primeval, Primeval/Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis receives yet another mysterious traveller from the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Orb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deinonychus_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinonychus_1/gifts).



"So, you're into triangles right? And maths and stuff? Have you invented anything lately? I do some inventing. I've invented all sorts of things."

"Um..." Pythagoras opened and closed his mouth, the furrow in his brow deepening considerably.

Hercules let out a large burp and scratched his stomach. Jason came one step closer to smacking his head against a brick wall.

"How do you know about my triangles?" Pythagoras asked. Then he turned to Jason. "How did _you_ know about my triangles?"

"Probably the same way he did."

"The shining lights told you?" Hercules asked, startling Jason. He hadn't thought the other man had been sober for that part.

"Well, no..."

"But we heard voices coming from it," Pythagoras pointed out. He waved vaguely in the direction the light had been before it had disappeared. "Is that..." He looked at Jason and then back to the stranger again. "Jason, have you been convening with the gods all this time?"

"What? No," Jason said, biting back the suggestion that it was a ridiculous idea, since his life was nothing _but_ a ridiculous idea these days.

Pythagoras still looked hurt. "You could have told me - us - we wouldn't have said anything."

Jason rubbed a hand over his face. He wasn't sure how these things always ended up being about him.

There was another quiet beep from the strangers' hand. Jason recognised it as a radio, but he had no idea how he could explain that, so opted for general ignorance.

"Why don't we get - "

"Connor."

"Why don't we get Connor home, and then we can worry about the orbs."

"They're anomalies, actually. Rips in..."

"Never mind what they are," Hercules interrupted, to Jason's great relief. "We need to get him back where he belongs, before we all end up in the cells. Now," he turned to Jason, "what's the plan?"

Jason thought at some point he wasn't going to have an answer when Hercules and Pythagoras looked at him with all that trust. In fact he rarely did until the moment they asked and he managed to pluck an idea from goodness knows where. But he'd been anticipating this question since Connor had stumbled towards them, clearly not in the right place, or time.

He picked up a stick and started drawing on the forest floor, pleased to see Connor leaning forward to watch.

"This is what we do..."


End file.
